Behind Close Doors
by DeyoChan
Summary: Sailor Jupiter and Mercury haven't been together in about a year. But one day they gather at the Moon summoned by Queen Serenity. But much to Mercury's annoyance the Shittenou generals and their Prince are also meeting the Queen, and to worsen things, Neflyte's being unashamedly flirting with Sailor Jupiter, HER JUPITER!
1. Mercury's Jealousy

_**::**_

 _ **Hey there!**_

 _ **It's been a while since last time I published a Sailor Moon fanfic...but let's be honest, there's like 2 other ppl and me who post regular works...Dunno what's happening, but let's cheer up and read!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy part of my Sailor Universe, where Jupiter and Mercury are more than friends with the 'blessing' of their friends.**_

 _ **Let's read!**_

* * *

 **"Behind closed doors"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **Ch I/VI**

 **Mercury's Jealousy**

…

Several lifetimes ago, in fact, millennia ago, Moon Kingdom was in charge of the most power planetary alliance on its Milky Way. Eight out of its nine neighbor planets agreed to follow Moon Kingdom's leadership. They had established that Queen Serenity 1st was the sovereign of their alliance.

Silver Millennium was the name of their Era and their planetary alliance was named: Silver Alliance.

But one planet was not included in Silver alliance and it was not because Moon Kingdom refused to do so, it was because planet Earth rather had its own demands and its Ruler was not pleased with Moon Kingdom's offers and warrants.

Queen Serenity never gave up and kept trying to catch Earth's Kingdom attention. She wanted to forge the strongest alliance in the whole galaxy against foreign evil forces; it was mutual benefit. But that wasn't going to happen without planet Earth's help.

Fortunately after several years of discussions and proffers between Earth and Moon's advisors, planet Earth agreed to pay a visit and have a private talk with its satellite's Queen.

When Silver Alliance heard the news they immediately offered their guardians and planetary Avatars to save and secure Moon's royal family's wellbeing for sake of Silver Alliance. None of the planets from Silver Alliance trusted planet Earth.

The four innermost planets: Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus agreed to send their Avatars, better known as Sailor Senshis to the Moon.

But the outer planets will remain watchful on their spots and their princesses will stay on their planets. A silent alert among the rest of their alliance: Keeping their eyes focused on the outsiders; the earthlings.

Princesses Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, were the four young Avatar chosen from their planet and they were eager to get back to lunar soil again. It had been years since the last time they all got together with Princess Serenity. Even though all were equally excited, the Jovian princess was probably the most enthusiastic to leave her planet given that the past couple years planet Jupiter had been suffered several civil war attempts and therefore, the Jovian princess was obligated to stay and take care of her people along her two mothers: Queens Hera and Queen Io.

Unless Queen Serenity specifically calls for her help, the Jovian Princess was not allowed to leave her home planet. But finally the day had come: Princess Jupiter was summoned to Moon Castle along with the rest of Moon's royal court: The four inner Senshis.

And that news only meant one thing to her: She'll see Princess Mercury again, _'Finally, after a whole damn year! And of course I'll help keep an eye on these new guys from Earth and will take of Serenity!'_

…

The day of Moon and Earth's diplomatic meeting was held, one princess' forehead had been suffering all day because of the tight scowl that permanently settled on her face.

Princess Athena does not usually frown and certainly she does not scowl but Princess Jupiter's action that afternoon riles her to no end. And suddenly she found herself frowning…and she was frowning a LOT.

Princess Mercury, a petite blue-haired young lady with big bright blue eyes was carefully watching her fiancée's interaction with the foreign auburn-haired, charming, good-looking Earthling guy. Said Earthling won't stop smiling and chuckling stupidly at every single thing Princess Jupiter says, even worse, that guy was playfully touchingJupiter's forearm.

The auburn-haired Earthling was part of Prince Endymion's personal guard.

 _'More like his goons.'_

As the day went by Princess Serenity's Senshis keep the cordial interactions with Prince Endymion's advisors. And to Princess Mercury and Mars' displeasure it turned out that Prince Endymion was a true and kind gentleman.

Prince Endymion, a tall black-haired young man, with kind blue eyes and a sweet smile, to his advisor's concern fell in love with Princess Serenity the moment he laid his eyes on her. And much to the Senshis chagrin, the feeling is mutual.

As soon as the Prince saw his opportunity he discreetly wandered away from his guards making his way to the far-off gardens of Moon Palace along with the Moon Princess. Gentlemanly, he extended his arm like the respectful man he is, holding Princess Serenity close to his side starting to walk away from his and her guardians, eager to get to know one another without their guardians around.

The earthling guard known as Shittenou, decided to accompany the other four Princesses on their waiting, sharing some battle and politic experiences in the meantime.

Soon, Princess Venus and Princess Mars lead their way to the training arena followed by the Shittenou's leader: General Kunzite, a tall white haired man with brawny body, following him was a slender blond guy, his hair was short and he was smiling joyfully walking close to his leader and the two Princesses. He appears to be the youngest of the four men.

 _'They're probably going to have a sparring match…Ugh, so typical of you Aphrodite, showing off with the new guys, there's no need to be jealous. Arianna-chan doesn't want anything to do with that joyful, silly and tall blond! She already has her_ _own_ _joyful, silly and tall blonde.'_

Princess Mercury chuckles internally at her own joke. In all honesty she was waiting the perfect moment to do the same as Venus with her Jovian fiancée.

She was keeping an eye on Princess Ío and the unkempt equally auburn-haired guy at her side but suddenly she was startled by the remaining Shittenou. This one was a blond long-haired man, his hair was tied in a low ponytail and he apparently was determined to make her jump out of her skin every time he got close to her.

 _'Holy chaos, what was he saying? I haven't even been paying attention to a single word of what he's said!'_

Princess Jupiter and the auburn-haired Shittenou kept catching Princess Mercury's attention.

"Sorry uhm, what was that again, Zoisite-san?" The blue-haired lady tried to excuse herself for not been listening.

"Oh, never mind." The blond offers gently, "I see Nephrite has caught your attention as well, Princess." He points out.

Shaking her head; Athena smiled weakly at him trying to refocus her attention. Unbeknownst to Zoisite was Princess Mercury's real interest on his friend and partner.

The pain inside her stomach and the uneasiness that this Nephrite guy brings her was driving the cold minded and always collected Princess Mercury insane.

Jealousy was an emotion she has not experienced before and certainly she didn't know what to do to keep it at bay.

 _'Who do this guy think he's deceiving with that false attitude? Acting all gentleman-like? His attitude looks so frigging fake.'_

Princess Jupiter's melodic laughter lures Princess Mercury and her companion's full attention to their location a few meters away from them.

Zoisite snickers amused at the sight of his friend succeeding at making the beautifully tall Princess laugh.

"It seems your friend and mine are getting along, I think Nephrite's finally found a girl that's worth of his handsomeness and silly jokes. I wish I'd have the same luck as he-"

Snorting, Princess Mercury interrupts him dryly, "If listening to a woman's silly schoolgirl-like laughter is your way to think your friend had 'conquered' Princess Ío let me take you out of your mental cloud Jadeite-san," a cold tone made itself heard in Mercury's voice, "Princess Jupiter would never fall for a clown like that friend of yours." At the silence that followed her statement she adds, "I am saying this with all due respect. Please excuse my frankness."

 _'Geez Io, you are not even into men! But of course these silly guys don't see that.'_ The blunette rolled her eyes internally.

Trying to keep his smirk at bay, the blond was trying to sound nonchalantly, "Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to offend your friend she obviously is your best friend, uh? Now that I think about it, you too seem very close."

 _'That's because WE ARE CLOSE; she's freaking mine! I mean…she's MY fian-'_ But she was pulled out from her mental rambling.

"And maybe you're right,-" seeing Mercury raising an eyebrow at his statement he adds, "-Nephrite is a very snooty man; that's not a secret. Dear Lord, I can't stand him sometimes but he's a good man. And it seems that your friend there; likes him the way he is." To emphasize what he'd said, with his right hand he points where their friends were laughing.

Following Zoisite's gesture, Athena turns her head and sees Nephrite making a slight reverence holding his hand out awaiting something from Princess Jupiter, smiling non-stop at her.

The Jovian Princess gave an amused chuckle before materializing on her right hand, a long metal spear.

 _'That's Sailor Jupiter's Spear! The same one she uses in battle, and she's offering it to Nephrite just like that?!'_

The Jovian Princess waits for him to take the spear from her hand, a smirk appears on her face when the taller man held the spear from its middle section and was almost slammed against the ground beneath them when Princess Ío let go of the spear.

Princess Mercury was giggling internally at her girlfriend's dark sense of humor.

 _'She always holds it like it weights nothing. The damn thing is heavy as hell.'_

 **:::TBC:::**

* * *

 _ **So...that was a thing xD**_

 _ **Lemme know what ya think about this!**_

 _ **The story's already finished so if just drop a rvw/follow/fav, the more I recibe the faster I'll update!**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


	2. Mercury's Jealousy Pt II

_**::**_

 _ **Wow, such nice words received and a few rvs...I'll update next chapter tonight, my weekend its gonna be a tad busy. So, I am posting this here tonight instead of waiting 'till Monday night!**_

 _ **ENJOY THE READING!**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry, last time I forgot to add this note about their names in SilMil.

 **Athena=** Princess/Sailor Mercury

 **Io=** Princess/Sailor Jupiter

 **Arianna:** Princess/Sailor Mars

 **Aphrodite ('dite)=** Princess/Sailor Venus

* * *

 **"Behind closed doors"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **Ch II/VI.**

Mercury's Jealousy

…

 _Princess Mercury was giggling internally at her girlfriend's dark sense of humor. 'She always holds it like it weights nothing. The damn thing is heavy as hell.'_

It was a rather amused view: The tall and self-confident brunette struggled a bit before gathering his balance back trying to get a hold on the heavy spear. Princess Mercury couldn't stop the fit of soft giggles that suddenly escaped her throat; while dragging Zoisite along with her.

 _'He's a dunce! Where did he get the idea that a Jovian weapon would be lightweight or easy to handle?'_

Athena and Zoisite keep watching Nephrite struggling for balance and control over the Jovian's spear. Princess Mercury shrieks in surprise when a green light surrounded Princess Ío.

 _'She's calling her senshi powers! So thoughtful of you; Io.'_

The bluenette closed and rolled her eyes behind its eyelids in annoyance.

Sailor Jupiter stood behind Nephrite in order to help him with his stance, slightly adjusting his posture by the waist with one hand and straightening his back with the other one. Her right foot was placed beside the man's right one, pushing said foot along with hers helping him to keep his gravity center closer to his axis.

 _'She's helping him imitate the same stance she has before throwing her spear'._

Princess Mercury's fists began to shake violently at her sides when Nephrite tilted his head slightly whispering something into Jupiter's ear. A sudden wave of anger swept over the blue-haired Princess; seeing the Jovian Senshi shake her head at whatever the man had said to her, 'Ío, why are you blushing?!'

That was the moment when Athena lost it, or at least she internally did.

 _'Why the heck did you let him get so close to you? Get away from Ío you foe, she's taken: She is taken. She. Is. Mine!'_

Quipping, Sailor Jupiter stepped back from Nephrite crossing her arms on top of her chest, "I bet you cannot throw my spear beyond the hundred meters."

Snorting indignantly, Nephrite readjusts his stance (not in the way Jupiter had taught him) and after a few deep breaths he threw the spear with all his might. Unfortunately Nephrite's might didn't get the spear beyond the fifty meters mark on the ground much to Athena's delight.

Deciding that she had had enough suppressing the mirth the young man's misfortune brought her, Princess Mercury began to laugh softly behind her delicate hand causing the blond next to her to snort at his friend's embarrassing performance.

Athena couldn't leave the opportunity that was before her, _'Oh, it would be a shame if someone shows these tough men what a well-trained Mercurian can do...A well-trained Mercurian woman.'_

A wicked smile appeared on her face as she made her way towards her fiancée and the foolish, petulant, gallant, unkind tall Shittenou.

Taken by surprise by Princess Mercury's actions, Zoisite quickly follows her trotting behind her, halting for a second when a sudden and bright-blue light surrounded Princess Athena.

"Hello Jupi-chan!" She called her girl, halting herself a few steps behind the brunette Jovian.

Hearing her name, Sailor Jupiter stopped her walk towards the barely achieved spear that was lying on the ground.

"Oh, hey Mercs!" she was smiling at her. She completely lost said smile at the sight of the blond Shittenou shamelessly wrapping his left arm around Athena's waist.

With a slight bow, Zoisite greeted her, "Evening, Princess Jupiter. I've heard wonders of you."

"Uh? Funny, I haven't heard anything about you." The Jovian mumbled to herself eyeing the blond carefully.

Keeping her smug smile at bay, noticing her girl's displeased frown at her closeness to Zoisite, Sailor Mercury immediately felt bad for teasing the poor Jovian, _'Calm down Athena, she's just trying to be a good host.'_

Mercury gingerly shrugged off Zoisite's grip greeting Nephrite as well, "Hello again Nephrite-san," she addressed nodding politely at him, "I see that Jupi-chan's weapon was giving you some problems."

Crossing her arms not thrilled in the slightest by Mercury's obvious observation, Nephrite replies snootily, "Well it is a hell of a heavy weapon. I suppose it's this place's gravity. I think it may be increasing the spear's weight making it a bit difficult to handle." He said smiling at the beautiful women.

Suppressing a smirk, Sailor Mercury got rid of the blond's uncomfortable closeness by walking towards Jupiter's spear.

"Uhm, I don't know Nephrite-san,-" Sailor Mercury said aloud reaching the artifact, "-according to my research, weapons and other objects usually become a lightweight on lunar surface, you see, this 'place's' gravity is weaker than most planets." She began to explain.

Once Sailor Mercury reached the spear, she slightly bent over it taking it with her right hand. Lifting it like it was a feather-like weight.

"On the contrary,-" the bluenette added turning around playing with the spear in-between her hands expertly, "-the spear's volume decreases and therefore the mass of any object becomes lighter." She impeccably stops the rotating shift of the weapon between her hands and fingers by holding it vertically on the center of the right white-gloved hand swinging it by its sharp edge with great precision, "So an object with less density and with one-fifth of its real weight, in other words becomes: An object with less handling difficulty."

Smiling again, Sailor Mercury rearranged her position ready to throw the spear without losing her sight on the red faced Shittenou.

 _'This's what you get for touching my fiancée's arm, you idiot!'_

Easing her breathing with a few deep inhalations, a smirk on her face looking sideways at Jupiter, Mercury re-focus her gaze tilting her body to her right side (the way Jupiter had taught Nephrite but he chose to ignore) and in one single motion, gathering her right arms strength on her shoulder and elbow, in one smooth movement she used her arm's momentum to throw the heavy spear as far as she could without even needing to use her senshi powers.

 _'Simple Physics.'_

Perfect handling on the Jovian weapon and net balance between the strength and speed applied to the spear. Zoisite and Nephrite stared at the bluenette in astonished silence. Said spear had traveled a considerable amount of distance far beyond the six hundred meters in just one effortless motion.

Turning around, facing her audience, Sailor Mercury grinned at them smugly. The Jovian was looking at her in proud silence; trying to stop herself from giving into her desires and ravishing Mercury's lips right there and then in front of those men. Pride, yearn, anxiousness, love…those words can barely describe what the Jovian Princess was feeling that exact moment for the bluenette.

Zoisite's long and appreciative whistle brought both Princesses back to present time. Awkwardly, Sailor Mercury started to shift where she stood feeling the same need as her lover. 'Aura's connection is such a bit-'

"W-Well what you just said is without a doubt very educational Princess Mercury." the blond Shittenou praises Sailor Mercury's knowledge.

Not wanting to be the one left behind, Nephrite began to excuse himself, "I-It is clear that you have had the opportunity to practice with your friend's weapon before. I have taken its strange handling unprepared."

Sailor Jupiter's loud snort suddenly draws everyone's attention. Without walking towards the spear again, silently she summons her weapon in her hand before it disappearing along with her Senshi transformation. Princess Ío was smiling brightly at Sailor Mercury, ignoring the men around them.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Nephrite,-" Mercury arches an eyebrow noticing the lack of honorifics, "-what do you think about my spear 'Mercs?" she asks with honest curiosity, "Was it heavy when you held it for the first time? I can't help but notice that you didn't even use any senshi treat."

Hands on her hips, over the elegant green dress, Princess Jupiter turned while grinning at the Shittenou men; it was a really comical view: Both men were gaping at the petite Senshi unwilling to believe that Nephrite, the strongest Shittenou was defeated in a simple spear throwing competition.

Letting her transformation fade away, right index and thumb holding her chin up, Princess Mercury replies, "To be honest, it's quite difficult to aim now that you ask me, more so if you don't know how to balance its gravity center to its sharpened tip." She said thoughtfully, "But now I can definitely understand why Nephrite-san had some troubles before." She granted with a kind smile.

Huffing internally, Princess Ío knew better than anyone what Athena's sweet and angelical smile meant: She was enjoying embarrassing the men by showing them her advanced knowledge and better handling on weaponry.

 _'You shall pay for this later tonight, honey.'_

Athena kept smiling at the Jovian Princess, gloating herself in Nephrite's shattered ego and Zoisite's momentary astonishment. Trying to make her way back to Moon Castle, hands innocently clasped behind her back, Mercury turned around and began to walk towards her bedroom when the sound of the Senshi's intercom made her stop in her tracks: It was Queen Serenity.

:: **TBC::**

* * *

 _ **Let me read your thoughts about this so I can update soon again!**_

 _ **I love reading what readers think about my stories and it encourages me to update.**_

 _ **The story's already finished so if just drop a rvw/follow/fav, the more I recibe the faster I'll update!**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


	3. Friendly Chatter

_**::**_

 _ **ENJOY THE READING!**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry, last time I forgot to add this note about their names in SilMil.

 **Athena=** Princess/Sailor Mercury

 **Io=** Princess/Sailor Jupiter

 **Arianna:** Princess/Sailor Mars

 **Aphrodite ('dite)=** Princess/Sailor Venus

* * *

 **"Behind closed doors"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **Ch III/VI.**

 **Realization**

…

The Senshi's intercom startled the blond man behind Princess Mercury but it was Princess Jupiter the one who spoke, "Sorry guys but Queen Serenity requires our presence."

Sharing a knowing look with Princess Mercury, the Jovian waited for her in order to make their way toward Moon Palace along with the bluenette. Nodding, Princess Mercury started to walk beside her with a slight frown settled on her forehead once more.

Both Princesses had barely walked a few steps away from the Shittenou men when Zoisite excitedly whispered to his friend, not caring if he could be heard.

"'Phrite, I think my heart has been stolen by the beautiful blue eyed Princess. Do you think she's into sweet and good looking blonds?"

Nephrite smirks at his friend's yearning and wishful tone of voice. The things he just said were made sense to him because he himself felt something quite likely by merely looking at the tall green-eyed Jovian Princess. He assumed it was probably just lust or desire… _'But who can blame her? I am really good looking and a really funny guy… Besides, it's been quite a long time since a woman managed to catch my attention and Princess Io just did...so, why not?'_

Princess Jupiter couldn't help but smirk at the blond's words and even when she was a few steps away from the Earthlings she could hear them talking perfectly. She couldn't help but tease the young blond.

"I'd like to see you try Zoisite-kun,-" the brunette Princess says after stopping in her tracks, turning around so she can face the men with an innocent look in her eyes, "-Thena-chan is kinda hard to get and…" she snickered once more before adding, "-now that I think about it I don't think I've ever heard her say that she likes blond people…aside from our Princess and the Senshi's leader. I think she's more into _brunettes_."

The blond lost his words and the stupid smile that was adorning his face disappeared, stupid and annoying from Io's perspective, and glared daggers at his friend.

"I approached Princess Athena before you! You can't have all the pretty ladies you meet you know?" Zoisite pushed slightly at his brunette friend's shoulder, making him snort before rolling his eyes, "Why are you so mean 'Phrite? I wanna take her out and date her and…-" he began to whine childishly.

Pleased to see the stupid reaction from the long-haired blond the Jovian averts her look towards Athena, keeping her walk towards Princess Mars and Princess Venus and they were waiting for her but the bluenette was giving her an odd look.

 _'Why does Athena look so displeased? Was it something I did?'_

The Jovian stood still for a couple of seconds watching her friends and girlfriend's interactions when she was taken out of her thoughts by a sudden pair of strong arms around her waist. She just raised her fist when she saw that it was Nephrite who was holding her, she was about to ask him to let go when his lips crashed against hers stealing a short but very wet kiss from her.

' _Ew, was that his tongue!?'_ The only thing that Io's brain could do was to set a blush on her cheeks, push Nephrite away from and step away from his grip while touching her lips befuddled.

"See you at dinner, Princess." The brunette whispered loud enough to make Io blush again.

Chucking and winking at her the Jovian brunette Shittenou bowed his head, beaming at her before turning around and starting to walk towards the Earthling's ship with Zoisite by his side.

 _'What the bloody hell just happened? And why's that stupid blond giggling like a teenage girl all the damn time?!'_

Bewildered by Nephrite's sudden curse of action Io stood stone-like where she was, her cheeks beet red. A wolf whistle, courtesy of Princess Venus, startled her and without looking to anyone she squared her shoulders and strode towards the rest of the Princesses that were waiting for her.

 _'Oh my... if Athena was pissed before, I have just given her a HUGE reason to not talk to me for the rest of the year! And it's only February!'_

Io just lowered her head, embarrassed, even when it technically wasn't her fault that Nephrite had kissed her, she felt like she had just cheated on her fiancée. Soft giggles made her raise her head again, _'Of course it has to be you…'Dite.'_

"So, Io-chan, how does a man's tongue taste like?" The blue eyed Venusian suddenly asks unable to keep her mirth at bay. She sounded really interested until a slap on her forearm quiets her giggles, "Ouch! What was that for?" She snapped at the raven haired girl next to her, rubbing said forearm.

Io smiled at her best friend and Venus' girlfriend, Princess Mars. _'Thank you for that Arianna.'_

"Venus-" A stern tone was there, and oh-boy, Princess Mercury hadn't referred to any of them by their Royal titles in the past fifteen years, "-I'm sure that this… _Nephrite-san_ -" she hisses his name with annoyance, "-will be more than willing to show you how a man's tongue tastes like if you just ask him…or maybe you could go and say _'Hi'_ to him and you'll be rewarded with a sloppy intent of a kiss just like Princes Jupiter here did."

"Don't you even think about doing that!" The raven-haired Princess tightens her hold on Venus' hand.

"Don't push your luck sweat heart,-" singsonged the blonde Princess, "-keep swatting me and you give me any other choice!" A devilish smirk on her face effectively making her long-time girlfriend lose her calm temper.

It would be a very funny sight to the Jovian to watch Princess Mars and Venus bickering back and forth if not for the fact that she was in real trouble with her own girlfriend…she knows how possessive (slash) jealous Athena could be when it comes to 'cute' guys...even more if the cute guys flirted with her.

 _'Dear Zeus…I am so screwed.'_

Still unsure of what to say, Io stayed quiet, watching her friends bickering. She was pulled out of her astonishment when she saw Athena began to walk towards Moon Palace in silence along with Princess Mars and Venus at her heels…they were still arguing.

Unable to take the bluenette's silence, the Jovian took a few quick steps, grabbing her by the hand and whispering into her ear, "Wait, 'Thena…I want to talk to you about-" but her words were halted by a finger over her lips.

"Not now, and definitely, not in here, Io." said Athena coldly. "I really don't want to talk now…and I really appreciate if you'd please give me a bit of space." She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sensing the uneasiness on Jupiter's Aura and the tension on Mercury's, Princess Mars decided to grab her best friend by the elbow, coercing the Jovian to follow her to a their main destination inside the Palace.

"Come on Io-chan, we need to talk to Queen Serenity about your mother's idea, remember?"

"W-What? Wait Arianna…no, no, I need to talk to Athena…" The Jovian's voice began to fade away; Princess Mars was pulling her, leaving her own girlfriend alone with the smartest member of their team.

When the blonde and bluenette Princess were alone, Venus let out a deep sigh before daring to speak. Her logical friend could be really stubborn when it came to her feelings.

"Thena-chan c'mon, don't be mad at Io-chan…she didn't have a say in that." Princess Venus added trying to help her friend's situation, "That stupid guy kissed her out of nowhere. She barely has any fault in this." She said, hoping that her words would soothe her friend.

Electric blue eyes connected with deep blue ones; a frown was settled again over Mercury's brow. This time she folded her arms deep in thought.

Sighing in defeat, the blonde tried one last time.

"Can you blame him for trying?" Aphrodite asks rhetorically, "Have you taken a look at your girlfriend? I mean she's-"

"Fiancée." Athena cuts her off.

"I beg your pardon?" Princess Venus asks blinking rapidly.

"Io's not my girlfriend." The Mercurian simply stated, "We're engaged, remember?" as a further explanation she held her left hand up showing Aphrodite her engagement ring.

Blinking a couple of times the blonde Princess finally smiled at her nodding her head, "So what if someone else is interested in your girl? Is not that she had mirrored his actions. You know better than to be jealous, Io's not that type of woman…she has eyes just for you."

Huffing defeated, the Mercurian retorts, "Okay, you're right, I can't blame him for _trying,_ but you can't either blame me for thinking that-"

It was Aphrodite's time to cut her friend's words, "Feeling."

"Uhm…What did you say 'Dite-chan?"

"You are overthinking it again. But what's happening here-" the blonde pushed her finger over the bluenette's sternum, "-is a feeling. You are feeling, remember that." She smiled at her dumbfounded friend, "Don't be so surprised, I'm not the planet of love Princess just because; I actually have some knowledge in some stuff you know?"

A giggle finally was heard and Aphrodite smiled when she saw that her friend was finally able to relax a little at her soothing words, "He was very stupid though."

Quipping along with her blue-haired friend the blonde Venusian began to walk towards their meeting along with her, "He was. Just imagine what would have happened if Io-chan wasn't so shocked!" She laughed some more before wiping a tear from her eye, "Poor guy would have been probably reduced to porridge if he was lucky enough."

Nodding in silence, Athena followed her leader and friend until they reached the Queen's chambers.

After talking to the Senshis and agreed with them to NOT trust the Earthlings because the Queen and Mars can perceive something odd in the redheaded girl that followed the Earthling court and their Prince, a big negative energy could be felt around the girl named Beryl, a very negative Aura according to Princess Mars and that was enough reason for them for being cautious around the Earthlings, the Shittenou men as well as the Royal Family.

Three of the four Princesses began to make their way to the dinner hall along with their Queen but Princess Mercury excused herself. Venus took Mars' hand in hers. Suddenly Princess Mercury was alone in the hallway along with Princess Jupiter.

"Hey," the Jovian said softly, "-are you feeling better? Can I walk with you to the dinner hall?"

"Sorry Io, I just…I lost my appetite." The bluenette simply stated, not daring to look at her in the eyes.

Frowning slightly, Io reached for Athena's hand, the one with the engagement ring. She kisses her knuckles before hugging the short bluenette tightly, "I love you Athena. Do not forget it." She whispers softly into the bluenette's ear kissing her cheek.

Smiling softy, the Mercurian nodded at her fiancée's words. "I'll be in my room if you want to come over after dinner," the Jovian was about to complain, but she was faster, "-it'll be really rude if two Senshis didn't show up at the dinner and knowing that said Senshis are engaged…I don't want Queen Serenity to think about us that way."

"You're right, you're always right." Io agrees, "I mean yeah, I care about what Queen may think but…" that caught Athena's full attention, "Think about Dites teasing!"

Chuckling slightly, Princess Mercury pulled apart from Io's warm embrace making her way towards her room while the Jovian made her own way towards the dining hall.

 _'Well…I know we're not done here but…I think I have to thank 'Dite now… I don't know what the hell she said to 'Thena, but that certainly helped her calm down. I need to thank her.'_

She opens the door entering the hall where the other Princesses were waiting for her.

 _'Ugh, I totally forgot that these guys would be here as well.'_

The four Shittenou, along with the Earth Royal family nodded at her; just a minute later Queen Serenity joined the dinner table.

With a slight bow she and her friends began the feast. She was waiting patiently for the moment she could sneak her way back to her fiancées chambers.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _ **Let me read your thoughts about this so I can update soon again!**_

 _ **I love reading what readers think about my stories and it encourages me to update.**_

 _ **The story's already finished so if just drop a rvw/follow/fav, the more I recibe the faster I'll update!**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


	4. Friendly Chatter Pt II

_**::**_

 _ **ENJOY THE READING!**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Mars and Jupiter had always been close. They are best friends in my SilMil Arc._  
 _Princess Mars holds Princess Jupiter in her room for a bit, making some time and allowing Mercury to calm down. Meanwhile, both princesses have an open heart chatter._

 **A/N:**

Sorry, last time I forgot to add this note about their names in SilMil.

 **Athena=** Princess/Sailor Mercury

 **Io=** Princess/Sailor Jupiter

 **Arianna:** Princess/Sailor Mars

 **Aphrodite ('dite)=** Princess/Sailor Venus

* * *

 **"Behind closed doors"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **Ch IV/VI.**

 **Friendly chatter**

…

The Jovian Princess was finally free fom the feast with the Earthlings.

She began her way towards her fiancée's room, but she was stopped only a couple of steps away from entering the room marked with Mercury's symbol by a warm hand holding hers by the wrist and pulling her away from her destination.

She turns to see her 'attacker' to find a familiar raven-haired young woman: Princess Mars. The Martian Princess was Io's best friend and she was beaconing her in silence to follow her.

Frowning at the silent gesture the Jovian Princess nods, following Princess Mars in silence, walking behind her until they reached the other end of the hall and both were before a door with the symbol of the planet of war.

Once inside, Mars carefully closed the door behind them, gazing deeply at her friend. Io was aware of what was happening; Arianna was trying to read her aura, studding her, but she was too distracted to rise up her walls up and keep the Martian away from her mental fight.

Unable to withstand the silence her friend was offering her, Princess Io finally speak.

"What's wrong Ariana-chan? I don't know if you'd noticed, but I was heading to Athena's-" A sudden hand movement from Princess Mars smacked the Jovian's right forearm interrupting her rant.

Holding the bridge of her nose, a very annoyed Princess Mars tried to stay calm before nagging at her best friend, "What the hell, Io-Chan! Why did you let yourself be kissed by that man?" Arianna shrieks, "Didn't you think about the consequences that this may bring you?" She asks, this time folding her arms glaring at her friend from her spot in the center of her own bedroom.

Sighing tiredly, Io scratches the back of her neck walking slowly towards a lone chair in front of Mars' dressing table behind them. Slumping heavily on a nearby chair the Jovian Princess looked at her friend shyly.

"H-He took me by surprise Arianna-chan." She murmurs at the end after a long pause.

Sighing in weariness and rolling up her red dress, Princess Mars squats in front of the tormented Jovian girl holding her friend's hands, looking at her dead in the eye, amethyst meeting emerald green giving her another small slap on the back of the head earning a reproachful look from her Jovian friend.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Io asks baffled rubbing the injured area.

"Io-chan, I need you to be honest, like very, very honest with me-," at the request the Jovian nods, "Is there something odd happening between Athena-chan and you?" Arianna asks with as much tact as she could.

Startled, Princess Io opens her eyes wide as she shakes her head.

"What? Of course not! It's not…it's nothing like that! Believe me, between Athena and I things are going well... very, very good." Io shamelessly adds, a mischievous smile, remembering certain episodes that involve herself beneath blue sheets under the sensual caresses of a certain Mercurian Princess.

Grimacing in annoyance, Princess Mars suddenly stood up shaking her head, "Gah! Too much info, Io-chan!"

Smirking, the Jovian Princess giggles amused at the sight of the Martian rubbing her eyes, trying to erase the suggestive image.

"You asked." The Jovian replied shrugging smugly.

Sighing, Arianna takes the discarded chair, taking close sit with her friend again.

"Yeah, but we both know that that was not what I meant." She gave her friend a glare again, "It surprised me that you didn't break that man's leg as soon as he was reaching for you." A fit of nervous giggles escaped the Jovian at her friend's words. "Tell me, what really affected you from this Neflyte-San?"

Amethyst eyes pierced emerald-green ones searching for a trace of uncertainty or insecurity, but the only thing they found was: Grief and sorrow.

"He reminded me of **Alcides**." Io finally says, lowering her gaze to the carpet as Mars rubs her friend's knuckles with her thumbs.

Standing up, Princess Io slowly begins to make her way towards the window at the end of the room glaring at the hidden gardens behind them. In silence, she kept her gaze on the colorful meadow behind Mars' bedroom window. Taking another deep breath the Jovian closes her eyes, trying to keep her memories away from overwhelming her emotions. She was startled by a warm hand over her right shoulder.

When Arianna saw a rebellious tear rolling down her best friend's cheek, she moved her body to hold her friend in a tender embrace, Io inevitably began to sob on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, Io-chan, my brother was also there, remember?" The raven-haired Princess murmurs, understanding to whom she was referring to, "The fact that this guy look alike your older brother does not allow him…-"

"I know Ariana-chan," the Jovian finally sighs, "I-I know that Alcides and **Eros**...-" now was Princess Mars the one who felt her eyes watered, "I-I just can't stop thinking that I'd had love to introduce Athena to Alcides…he would have liked her, very much."

Mars nodded at her friend's words, whispering softly equally hurt by the shared memory of the loss of an older sibling.

"Our brothers are not here anymore... it wasn't your fault nor mine Io-chan, it was…theirs. Those traitors took their lives away."

The Jovian continued her silent crying on her friend's shoulder at the memory of how both Princes were ambushed and killed in the kingdom's battle field they both were defending. Prince Alcides, of planet Jupiter -firstborn of the royal line of his native planet; and, Eros, Prince and firstborn of the Planet Mars -the first of six men in the Martian royal line.

Planet Earth was the last one that was convinced to join Queen Serenity's alliance. Before Earth, both Princes were commissioned to convince an unnamed planet to join their Queen's alliance.

To someone's fortune and to some others misfortune little was known about that planet's culture. And for some reason it was destroyed the same night Prince Alcides and Prince Eros were betrayed by its people. After Queen Serenity's court heard what happened to their strongest inner allies, Mars and Jupiter united their armies in permanent alert.

Trying to lessen the bitterness that was getting into Io, Ariana chuckles softly.

"What is it Arianna-chan?"

"I just remembered that Eros-nisan showed some interest in you…-" Arianna said, barely holding her giggles, "He liked you."

Jupiter snorts at that. "I had already told him as well as I told you... I am not interested in tall, dark-haired, amethyst-eyed men." She smugly says folding arms, smiling amusedly at her friend.

"Uh-huh. No you weren't and you're not." Princess Mars laughs, "You're more interested in medium height individual, with both, blue eyes and hair, and an intelligence above the average and... Oh, and I forgot to mention that you are not into guys!"

"Pff, as if you were into them." Princess Jupiter snorts.

Raising his eyebrows Mars amused nods, "Touché."

At the amused nod from the Jovian, Mars finally smiles at her now more relaxed best friend. "What's up, Arianna-chan?" Joviana asks, noticing her friend's scowl making its way into her brow.

"By all the gods! You let that earthling kiss you because of his resemblance to your brother!"

"WHAT?! THAT WAS NOT THE REASON!" Replied Princess Jupiter hastily.

Every trace of sorrow was replaced by horror at the Martian's wrong conjecture, a Martian who had slumped in the saddle behind them cracking into a laugh.

"Ariana-chan! What has Aphrodite done to you? How come you say such awful things to me?!"

Princess Mars laughed uncontrollably at her friend's frustration, "S-She hadn't done anything to me... b-but y-your face, Oh sweet gods, priceless!"

"I'm done! I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you!" The Jovian shouts folding her arms in a very annoyed manner.

"I-I'm sorry, Io-chan, i-it's just that from my perspective...-" Arianna mumbled still laughing.

"Well, your perspective is damn wrong!" Io replies dryly, "I was shocked before precisely because Nephrite's resemblance to my deceased brother is kinda strong and that's what stopped me to crush his legs, but what thrown me out of my mind was the fact that he dared to kiss me ... in front of you girls, IN FRONT OF ATHENA!"

Io was blushing, hard, either from annoyance or embarrassment. An unpleasant chill ran down her spine at the thought of her fiancée may be disappointed at her by not stopping the daring earthling.

Arianna's voice brought Io back from her mental journey.

"Well...sure you weren't as surprised as Athena-chan was. She was…uhm, for a lack of better word: fuming."

Sighing heavily, Io takes a seat next to her friend's, her shoulders completely loose, "I-I really don't know what I'm doing here with you instead of discussing this with Athena." She murmurs, frowning slightly.

"We were making some time, so your fiancée can calm down before you're alone with her again."

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _ **Let me read your thoughts about this so I can update soon again!**_

 _ **I love reading what readers think about my stories and it encourages me to update.**_

 _ **The story's already finished so if just drop a rvw/follow/fav, the more I recibe the faster I'll update!**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


	5. V

_**::**_

 _ **ENJOY THE READING!**_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _Mars and Jupiter had always been close. They are best friends in my SilMil Arc._  
 _Princess Mars holds Princess Jupiter in her room for a bit, making some time and allowing Mercury to calm down. Meanwhile, both princesses have an open heart chatter._

 **A/N:**

Sorry, last time I forgot to add this note about their names in SilMil.

 **Athena=** Princess/Sailor Mercury

 **Io=** Princess/Sailor Jupiter

 **Arianna:** Princess/Sailor Mars

 **Aphrodite ('dite)=** Princess/Sailor Venus

* * *

 **"Behind closed doors"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **Ch V/VI**

…

 _"We are making some time, so your fiancée can calm down before you're alone with her again."_

Princess Mars shrugs smiling at her friend, Io was sporting a very-like Mar's scowl at her friend's words.

Rolling her eyes, the raven-haired smugly replies, "Oh come on Io-chan, we both know that even though Athena-chan's the most intelligent woman in… perhaps the whole galaxy,-" at the compliment a huge smile made its way to the Jovian's face,"-we also know that your pissed Mercurian girlfriend is not the best when it comes to express her feelings. In fact, she's rather awkward...-"

"HEY!" Io glared at the Martian, "It's my fiancée who you're talking about and she is not-"

"Ugh Io-chan, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but, the block of ice she turned _you_ onto when she overheard Eros-Nisan telling you that: _'You were the perfect girl for him'_ totally counts as an awkward behavior." Mars said.

Io blushed at the memento.

It was true: Athena had turned Princess Io into a block of ice when she overheard Mars's first born Prince confess to the Jovian Princess that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met and that he will be honored if she accepts to have a date with him. Unfortunately, Io couldn't answer (she was about to say 'no thanks, I'm dating someone already') because she was suddenly turned into a huge block of ice out of nowhere. It took her over a week to get over the cold she'd caught after she was thawed.

Chuckling, Princess Jupiter slowly nods willing to explain Princess Mercury's odd personality.

"I know... Athena can be a little..."

"Insanely possessive? Jealous as fuck? Irrational if it is about _her_ princess, A.K.A. the heiress to the Jovian throne?" Arianna asks with an eyebrow arched.

Blinking quickly, Io struggles to hide a smile and a fit of giggles that fought to seize her body at the accurate description her best friend had just done.

"I was going to say _insecure_ , but those… descriptions fit her well too." The surprised chuckle from the Jovian princess was interrupted by the sudden opening of the Martian door.

Giggling with a huge grin on her face, Princess Venus enters the room holding a couple of things in her hands without looking at her companions.

"Reiko, honey, I'm here and I brought some stuff with me!" The blonde princess proudly announced, "Are you ready to stay still for me while I tied _you_ up in order to show you show how much I missed you?"

Shaking a couple of balloon glasses in one of her hands while on the other she summons her Venus Love-me chain placing it over the dressing table before her. Behind her, a mouth gaping Jovian and a very blushing Arianna was watching her rummage through the drawers before triumphantly she rises up a bottle and a pair of fluffy-hand cuffs above her head squealing in delight, "HERE THEY ARE!"

Princess Venus placed a couple of red and black blindfolds beside her, taking out another item from the drawer helping herself to uncork the bottle with it before pouring the fine scarlet liquid on the glasses before her. She continues her rant without taking her eyes away from the balloon-glasses.

"I promise I'll let you get some rest after I'm done making you mine! I can't wait to be on top of you and turning you into a panting mess just like the last time!" Turning around, both cups on her hands and a smirk on her face, the blonde princess went silent when she sees the third presence in the Martian chambers before screaming in surprise, "AHHHH!"

A very pale Princess Jupiter was looking at her blonde friend and leader with a grimace of horror and a bit of annoyance in her features, behind her was a very red-faced Princess Mars.

Clearing her throat, Princess Venus places the glasses on the countertop behind her. Turning around again to face her Jovian friend, she giggled nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Heh, hello Io-chan." The blonde greeted her friend with a soft voice, "Er, wanna drink with us? Though I only have two of these," she points out to the glasses. Noticing the annoyed look in the Jovian's eyes, she sighed, "Too much info, uh?"

Io shook her head, eyeing the handcuffs and the awaiting chain on Arianna's furniture.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask," she mumbled holding the bridge of her nose, the same way Arianna did when she was pissed, "But I gotta say, Arianna-chan, I always thought you as a top!"

Venus giggled softly at the Jovian's teasing tone and even louder when a grunt was released by Arianna.

"HEY!" Princess Mars replies huffing, "Er, 'Dite and I like to take turns, thank you very much!" She muttered, folding her arms smirking at a new thought, "At least _I_ can say that I had _been_ on top. Can you say the same Io-chan?" She asks her friend in a mocking tone.

Gaping at the Martian's words, Io crosses her arms, looking away from her friend.

The Venusian sighed heavily. She couldn't believe how those two, the most stubborn woman she'd even meet, were best friends.

"Arianna," Venus said in a warning tone, "-stop teasing Io-chan. Her _intimate_ relationship with Athena-chan is not your business." Io glared at the Martian nodding, "Io-Chan,-" the blonde addresses the Jovian so suddenly that the poor Jovian was startled, "-stop messing with the Martian's pride. You know that it ain't getting you anywhere but in a heated argument with _said_ Martian."

Both Princesses looked ashamed of their childish reaction. Mars and Jupiter smiled and nodded to their blonde commander before relaxing their stance. Content with the results her words had brought, Venus couldn't resist and immediately her voice lost all trace of seriousness.

"Io-chan, are you ready to tame the infuriated Princess Mercury?" The blonde asked, amusement coating her words and a shit-eating grin on her face that made Io went pale.

"Oh my, is she that angry at me?!" The Jovian asks nervously.

"Um, last time I saw her, she was cursing out….in _Mercurian_! She was calmer after we talked though." She said smiling softly at her friend, said smile and happiness turned into a scowl when she notice something odd, "What are you doing here with my girl by the way. Aren't you supposed to be with 'Thena-chan?" This time Venus' eyes didn't try to hide the cloud of jealousy and possessiveness at the thought of the Jovian and _her Martian_ alone in a bedroom.

Understanding what Venus meant, the Jovian rolls her eyes tiredly at the obvious display of jealousy.

"Ugh Gods, I thought you've had overcome your _psycho-jealous-possessive-Venusian-facet_ 'Dite-chan." Seeing Aphrodite raising a pale eyebrow awaiting response, Io snorts, "Mars tell her what we were doing, she'll probably ain't going to believe me if I say it."

"Uh?" With a smirk, the very same Io had witnessed blooming on Aphrodite's face was plastered on Mars's face, "Er... Io-chan, there's no need to remind me that if Princess Mercury rejects you, the planets Mars and Jupiter still have a pending alliance to fulfill. And most certainly, there's no need to add that my parents _adore_ you." She finished with the same shit-eating grin Princess Venus has whenever a crazy idea was on her mind.

Io gasped when she heard shattering glass. Turned around and saw that Afrodite's hand had squeezed so hard the she was holding that cup broke it, wine splattering everywhere but her white dress. Her hand had only small cuts that were already healing.

Suddenly, a heavy hand collides on Arianna's nape, "OUCH!" She complains annoyed, turning around glaring at the Jovian girls next to her.

"See how it isn't fun to receive one of these?" The Jovian chuckles waving a balled hand in front the Martian.

At the friendly display in front of her, now with her hand mostly healed, Venus crosses her arms growling at what her girlfriend had just hinted. _'It's not funny…Io-chan can't…you're mine Reiko!'_

The Venusian was taken out of her thoughts by a tight hug from Mars, who immediately kissed her girlfriend's cheek softly whispering into her ear, "There, there, 'Dite, you already know that Io-chan and I are just friends. We're close, but just friends, you silly blonde." A giggle at the shooting words and a tender kiss after, the forehead and the blonde's scowl had banished.

"Okay, but my question was focused to the Earthlings and to _why are_ _you_ _here_ instead of _redeeming_ yourself to Athena-chan." The blonde asks the Jovian with a raised eyebrow in interest.

Eyes wide open and her head nodding, a startled Princess Jupiter waved them a 'Good Bye' gesture before bolting out of Mars' room thinking that she had waited too long her Mercurian Princess for her.

Once the door was closed, Venus turns to look directly into smug amethyst eyes.

"What is it 'Dite?" The Martian asked with feigned innocence, still smirking scheming something.

"So…your parents _adore_ Io-chan and her planet and _yours_ have a pending alliance, huh?" Venus murmurs softly raising a pale eyebrow.

Trying to look intimidating, the Venusian summoned her golden chain walking slowly towards the Martian. The chain began to move by itself until the Martian's wrists were trapped on its ends.

"M-My parents _might_ adore Io-chan...but they _love you_ Venus Aphrodite, just not as much as I love you, and my siblings love you as well. And that's all because you know how to make me happy." Arianna gasped under her breath when a blindfold was placed over her eyes, "A-And my father's more than happy for a possible alliance with Planet Venus i-in the fu-future." She breathed out again when she felt her hands being tied up in the small of her back whilst she was slightly pushed towards the bed behind her. Venus was quickly helping Mars to stay sitting up on the edge of the bed.

The blonde lowered her gaze taking in the Martian in front of her, and in a flash both her mouths latches against one another with the Martian Princess. The blonde's hand quickly holds her girlfriend's waist against her own body, earning a surprised gasp from the raven-haired girl. Their lips move together, Venus' hands holding their bodies close, so very tight, that it was almost difficult to breathe.

Teeth were making their way down Mars' pulse point breathing becoming shallow. Venus smirks at the quick heartbeat she could feel hit her lips, the hand that had made her way to Mars' breast made her moan in anticipation with the slightest of the touches.

Feeling Mars' knees give away, the Venusian blonde counterattacks by letting her girl to holder still between her legs while she trails her fingernails all along the length of the Martian's back. A deep shiver and a hard gasp were her reward. Heated kisses and slightly rough caresses were the language their shared letting desire took over.

Moving to the brunet's ear, the Venusian whispers softly, "If King Ares wants an alliance with Planet Venus, we shall grant your father what he desires… don't you think so, Reiko?"

"Y-Yes…" the Martian gasped feeling Venus' caressing her thighs under the red dress.

Venus smirks at the stuttering voice and went moving her lips to kiss Arianna's neck before summoning her Golden-chain again, this time only to secure the writhing Martian to the headboard.

Shivering again Venus, the Martian heard a tearing sound of clothing. Hot and wet kisses were placed on her stomach and belly button afterwards.

 _'Sexy and beautiful orange lingerie? Oh Reiko you are gonna get it!'_

"I agree to your terms and conditions." Arianna whispers softly, "But you better keep your word and make the wait _worth_ it Aphrodite."

Smiling devilishly, Venus went for another kiss, letting her hands tear the raven-haired girl's underwear. Feeling emboldened, Mars rans her fingernails down the blonde's back digging them ever so slightly on the small oh her back, making Aphrodite to gasp and shiver at the caress.

 _'You are definitely so gonna get it REIKO!'_

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **So much reads and so LITTLE rvws, a cooment on this chapter would be awesome you know?**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts about this so I can update soon again!**_

 _ **I love reading what readers think about my stories and it encourages me to update.**_

 _ **The story's already finished so if just drop a rvw/follow/fav, the more I recibe the faster I'll update!**_

 _ **PEACE!**_


End file.
